every where i go
by Miku216
Summary: Every where you go, people are all the same; they’re judgmental assholes who don’t care for anything but themselves.
1. strangers

**Every where you go, people are all the same; they're judgmental assholes who don't care for anything but themselves. It's hard to find people other wise. They all just live in there own little worlds, go about there own business, taking care of what needs to be done for there little peace of shit world that revolves around them. No ordinary person would care if they saw a homeless man begging in the streets for money. No one would care if a little boy died in an accident and no one would care if I (a hopeless orphan twin torn away from his brother in a simple act of greed) disappeared of the face of the planet.**

**Disclamer:** I do not own ohshc :(

**Warning: incest, adult language, dark humor, sexual content, and blood

* * *

**

"Mr. Hitachiin, you have guests." One of the teachers announced.

"Who?" I asked blankly. The teacher gave me a look.

"Your new foster parents." She smiled. I sighed and walked to her side. Its been almost a year since my house burnt down in a fire taking my parents with it, and its been almost a year since Hikaru was adopted (forcefully I might add) and its been a year that I have been bouncing around foster families, trying to run away from this god awful place. The host club turned their backs to me when I lost my parent's money. At first Tamaki was forced to see me every other week by Haruhi, but then Hikaru disappeared and they stopped coming. I didn't care. I don't want any one to see me with out my brother. I hardly talked anymore and I spent most of my time righting in my sketch book, and drawing clothing designs.

"Hello, Kaoru." A tall pail man said to me as I walked into the meeting room. I smiled half heartedly.

"Hay." I greeted softly.

"You're exactly how I pictured you." He grinned. I lifted one eye brow.

"I am?" I asked. The man chuckled.

"Yes you are." I looked at him taken back.

"And how did you picture me?" I asked skeptically. The man laughed startling me and the surrounding people.

"What my brother means to say is you'll fit in quite well with our family." Said a voice from behind me. I jumped and spun around. The man was right be hind me! How did he move so fast!

"Hay how'd you?" Oh wait a minute. I turned back around.

I looked at the first man then to the second a couple times before sighing. Great, identical twins, this should be fun.

"That has nothing to do with what he pictured me a-" Before I could say any more the first man put his finger to my lips.

"Shh. Don't think about it." He said looking strait in my eye.

"Umm. Okay?" I backed away forgetting his brother was behind me. I ran into the tall man and he pooled me into a backwards hug.

"Ready to go? Son?" He asked quietly in my ear. I made a face. Why did he call me son? We hadn't even really met yet.

"I- I guess so. But, I need my stuff." I answered taken back.

"It's already in the car." The twin that wasn't holding me assured.

"Okay then, yes." I said blankly. I felt awkward as the two men lead me out to there car, one holding my hand and the other with his hand on my shoulder. I turned back to take on last look at the orphanage. Something told me I would never see it again. And I was thankful. But still. Who where these strange men, and why the hell are we walking under an umbrella in mid day with the sun out?"


	2. the pain!

My eyes popped as I realized I was stepping into a Bentley. Was Hikaru this lucky? I hope so. I sat down and the smell and feel of the black leather, sent electric waves through my body. I felt like I was about to cry. A flash back shined before my very eyes and for a moment I was wrestling with my brother still wearing an Ouran uniformed. Then I was back in the present sitting in-between two very odd twins that rip a hole in my heart every time they glanced at each other.

"What's wrong?" the twin that I was guessing was the younger asked as he bent down and kissed me on the head.

"You're crying!" The older one gasped wiping away a tear that had snuck down my cheek.

"NO I'M NOT!" I shouted slapping away another sneaky little tear, and bending my head. "AND WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" I hissed pooling away from the dark haired man that had just kissed the top of my head. A look of hurt and shock glazed his eyes. I blinked. No, I was wrong… that look. It was the same look. The look Hikaru would give me if I pushed him away… this one was the older twin.

"I-I... It's just… I hardly know you… That's all." I stuttered. Te sensitive Hikaru like man looked away as a tear slid down his cheek. I blinked.

"Mika…" I heard the other whisper. The younger twin stretched his arm out to comfort his big brother, but I shot in-between them before he could touch his sibling.

"I'm sorry, Father! you can kiss me all you want!" I cried. I heard the older man chuckle, and Mika beamed.

"If I'm father, then who it Miku?" He asked amused.

"uuu- uu- D- Daddy?" I stuttered. The twins burst out into a fit of laughter. I can't believe I fell for a trick similar to the ones I use to play my self. I felt pathetic. I was so embarrassed. If Hikaru was here, I never would have fallen for it. If Hikaru was here these stupid guys never would have made me the punch line. If my Nii-chan was here, I wouldn't be feeling so… so used. If Nii-chan was here I would have made them the butt of the joke, and I wouldn't be gasping for air trying not to cry.

"Hay…What's wrong with him? What is he doing?" Miku asked suddenly. I instantly found myself clinging desperately to Mika.

"Hay, Kaoru. Are… Are you okay?" Mika whispered soothingly in my ear. I gasped and my grasp on his shirt quivered slightly as warm salty water leaked out my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you upset! It was a harmless prank." He apologized as he pooled me closer.

"We'll never hurt you like that again." Miku sighed scooting over and rubbing smooth circles on my back.

"It's not you… it's just… My- my brother." I explained. Then I told them every thing. I told them about the fire, about mom and dad. About the host club, and how Hikaru disappeared. And when I was finished, they just looked at me with sympathy in their bright blue eyes, and maybe… was that love?

"Did you get to say goodbye?" Mika asked.

"No… and after a while my friends stopped coming… I guess that was for the best though, they know I don't want to be seen." I sighed. Miku wrinkled his brow in worry.

"All this happened in the coerce of a year?" he asked.

"Not quite... My birthday is the anniversary of the fire…." I looked strait ahead, and realized… by leaving the orphanage.. I could have ruined any chances of contacting my brother. I squinted my eyes closed in pain.

"I don't want to talk any more." I whispered leaning into Miku. "I'm tiered." Miku stroked my hair.

"Sleep, we have a long trip back to Tokyo. We'll let you rest." With that I drifted into darkness. Dreaming of red lights and screams.

* * *

I could see my house clearly, burning like a wild fire. I could feel the warmth of the flames.

"Hikaru, what are we going to do?" I asked softly, his hand squeezed mine.

"I don't know." He whispered, loudly. His voice was like an eco. He was right next to me, but his voice seemed to come from far away. I turned to look at him but he wasn't there. Instead I was staring at a car driving away. Then I heard the last thing he said to me.

"I love you Kaoru. I am always your slave." Then I was falling. Falling, and falling, and falling. Falling into nothingness, and I was sobbing. "Hikaru!" I cried. "Hikaru!" Then… I was alone. There was nothing. There was nothing but blackness. I was surrounded… but I was alone. I gasped and fell to my knees. My worst fear was any twin's worst fear, being alone. Then I was sweating. It was hot, very hot.

"HIKARU WHERE ARE YOU!" I sobbed. It was sooo hot. The nothingness turned red and the red was burning! It was like I had been dropped on a giant hot burner. I cried out in pain and rolled onto my back. I could feel my leg catch fire. I was burning! I tried to sit up but I couldn't move. And my back was being scorched by the red hot nothingness.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" my eyes darted open, but the heat didn't go away. It was running through my veins, I could feel it moving from the tips of my limbs moving towards my heart. It burned and ate away at me, and when it reached my heart it attacked me. It was like a relay, relay bad case of heart burn. Like a light bulb I felt my heart go out. And where it was once burning hot started to get ice cold. I could feel my veins ice over and crystallize as I froze. The crystals, like glass, penetrated me from the inside.

"HIKARU, SAVE ME!" I screamed as the glass shards cut through my veins………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Then it was gone, and the only pain I felt was in my heart. Not my blood pump. But my loving heart. And it was for Hikaru.

I was so distraught that I hardly knottiest the arms around me. Comforting me, stroking my hair and telling me that everything will be all right. That the pain will pass.


	3. crying blood

I know this chapter is short and crapy, but bare with me. i wrote this six minuts before i wen to the buss stop.  


* * *

When I finally came to, I was in a huge bedroom. Not unlike the room my brother and I use to sleep in, and there where arms, not two, but for arms around me. Miku and Mika worked desperately to comfort me as slow cold tears ran down my cheeks. I went to wipe them away and was shocked to see blood on my hand as I pooled it away from my face.

"I-I'm crying blood." I whispered. Miku's head darted up.

"It will pass, its only until the blood left over in your body is drained. It will be painless don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you." He explained. Mika kissed my cheek.

"Every thing is going to be okay now. You don't have to worry." He soothed.

"b-but what's happened to me?" I asked frightened. Miku smiled.

"it's hard to explain." His brother sighed.

"we have to show you." Miku smiled flashing briniant needle like fangs.

"You- you're a, a… and I," I pointed at my chest. "Who are you?" I asked now serious. Mika laughed his Hikaru like laugh startling me.

"you, are Kaoru Hitachiin." He chuckled. "_You_ are a vampire." he took my finger and pointing it at himself.

"And I am your maker, Mika Hikonau. And _I _am a vampire. He is my twin brother, Miku Hikonau, and I am also his maker. So technically he is your brother as well. We are both your brothers, connected by venom. And we will protect you. We are all part of the Tokinaori clan of fore hundred vampires. We all live very wealthily, in this castle." Mika held his arms out to the room. "And we love you very much. We will never leave you." Miku added reassuringly, as he whipped another bloody tear from my eyes. I blinked a few times and realized what they had just told me. Then as it sunk in that I was to drink blood for the rest of my life. my throat started to burn at the thought of the warm red liquid and, My hand moved quickly to my neck.

"I'm thirsty." I announced. The twins laughed. "Then you shall get a drink." They giggled in unison.


End file.
